


Good Night

by rangerofdiscord



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Chex Week, F/M, Fantasy AU, For chex week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:37:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerofdiscord/pseuds/rangerofdiscord
Summary: While wandering through a forest, fantasy AU Church and Tex find themselves without a fire as the cold and dark creep up on them.





	Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is a take on a story I once wrote for NaNo. I wanted to write something Chex related, but had no idea what to do. So I inserted Church and Tex into the two protagonists' main roles, and if I ever get the desire to I may write more.

“You have got to be the most useless mage I have ever met in my god damn life!” Tex almost shouted as she paced, resisting the urge to pull at her hair. They were standing in the middle of a cold, dark forest and he couldn’t fucking cast a spell to light a fire because he was too tired from walking. She wanted to scream, the air wasn’t getting any warmer and she had no idea what to do. 

“And you have got to be the loudest ‘rogue’ I have ever met in my life. Seriously, all you know how to do is use a knife. Good fuckin’ job, doesn’t make you a rogue or a thief.” Church almost shouted back at her, rising up to jab a finger in her face. Had she been at home, in her castle, she would have broken it. “You’re just as useless as I am.” 

Running a hand over her face, she shook her head and sunk down to the ground. “Fuck you, at least I got us some food. Not that it’s going to be any use to us, we’ll probably die of frostbite in our sleep.” 

“Light, woman. We’ll be fine, we just need to..” He trailed off, and she looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. 

“Don’t ever call me ‘woman’, asshole. And what is it that we need to do? Look for help? We’re miles from any town, we’d be fucked if we even tried to leave this cave.” 

Sighing, he sat across from her, grabbing some of the stale bread and breaking himself off a piece. “If I tell you, promise not to hurt me?” 

“Church, have I ever hurt you in the time we have met?” She rolled her eyes. Sure, she had threatened to kick his balls in and maybe once or twice she had smacked him for making a rude comment. But overall, she liked to think she treated him fairly decently. “Just fuckin’ tell me already.” 

“Well. We have plenty of blankets, and enough layers. If we.. Slept really close to each other we might be okay.” He said, sounding nervous as he dug into the bread. 

Tex took her time to stare at him. He was leaning with his back against the cave wall, and what little light was left was just barely illuminating him. Like most human mages, he was incredibly skinny, a result of all of the magic draining him constantly. Humans struggled to be able to contain their magical abilities, and most who had the abilities often turned away from the path of being a mage due to the severe drawbacks. 

It was why she gave him most of the food they got, since he needed it the most. She had lived a life of being pampered in the palace, she didn’t need the extra food. “The hell are you suggesting? That we cuddle?” 

His face turned bright red, and he nearly choked on his bread. She was glad when he swallowed, shaking his head. “No, no. I mean, yeah but I don’t mean in like a romantic context. Just. Holding onto each other for warmth.” 

“Oh, okay. So cuddling, but without the emotional benefits.”

“Exactly.”

“Kinda like being friends with benefits.” 

Another choke. “Wait, what!?” 

“Oh, you know. In the capital city, a lot of the people there, especially the rich folk have sex all the time but without the emotional benefits.” She said it as nonchalantly as possible, grinning the whole time. It was great to see him all flustered. 

“How do you-- How do you know this?” He demanded, putting the bread aside. She just shrugged. 

“Experience.” And that was all she was going to say. Of course, being a princess and all that, she really couldn’t have sex until she was married because her parents thought her potential husband would want her to be “pure”. But that was all bullshit in her mind. “So, you want to cuddle for warmth?” 

Looking up at her, he nodded slowly. Still nervous. 

“Alright, finish up eating then let’s get on with it.” He was so skinny she highly doubted he’d hold much warmth, but it couldn’t hurt to try. 

Flabbergasted, Church voiced his approval and hurried to finish his bread and cheese. While he did so, Tex got out the blankets from out of their packs and spread them out. She figured she would take the first watch, with Church all snuggled up to her, then wake him up when the moon was overhead and have him finish up until dawn. 

Wasn’t the greatest plan, but it would work. 

When she was finished laying everything out, she relayed this to Church who agreed. He looked almost excited to be getting into the blankets with her, so eagerly pulling them back and lying underneath them. 

A part of her wondered if it was excitement to just be going to sleep, or if he might be excited to be cuddling with her. Of course, that wasn’t really too possible as he feared her and she kept up an act of not liking him, but.. 

Crawling under the blankets, Tex turned to face out so that she could see anything or one who might approach the cave. Church pressed against her, but refrained from wrapping an arm around her. 

“For someone so skinny, you sure are warm.” She muttered. He was radiating heat off of his body. Might have had something to do with the fact that he was a fire mage, of course. 

“For someone with a heart of ice, you sure are warm.” He teased, mocking her voice. Shaking her head, she just snorted and moved to lay her head on her arm to be more comfortable. 

“Yeah, yeah. How about you shut that mouth of yours, and just go the fuck to sleep?” 

There was a pause, and then he muttered something into the back of her chest she didn’t quite catch. “What?” She asked, genuinely curious as to what he might say. 

“Nothing. Just muttered some thing most magi do before bed.” He said, a bit louder. She didn’t believe him, but he needed his sleep so she didn’t push on. “Goodnight, Tex.” 

“Night, Church.” 

 

The next morning she’d wake up at dawn with his arm around her side, and would keep it there for a while before getting up.


End file.
